


Steps.

by IzanagiShin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dança, Fluffy, M/M, Sem Sexo, eles sendo boiolas, ereri, riren - Freeform, seus safado acalma o fogo, é isto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzanagiShin/pseuds/IzanagiShin
Summary: Era claro para todos a volta de Levi que ele faria tudo por Eren, mesmo que no começo o fizesse com uma carranca.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu já postei essa fic no spirit, atualmente só estou tentando trocar de plataforma mesmo e já aproveitando pra ir treinando meu inglês :)

**_Steps._ **

  
  


Era engraçado namorar Eren. Ao todo contabilizavam quatro anos de relacionamento, oito de conhecidos, mas ainda sim nunca encontrara a palavra certa para descrever aquela parte do moreno, afinal, nem sabia se existia adjetivo para tal! Pois ao mesmo tempo que o Yeager dava tudo de si para quem considerava querido, conseguia ser estranhamente exigente. Na realidade “demandante” seria uma palavra melhor por que ficar com Eren nunca seria cansativo para Levi, mas ao mesmo tempo o maior conseguia sempre extrair o melhor de si, partes de sua personalidade que sempre achou que sequer possuía em seu âmago mas, sim, elas estavam ali mesmo que fosse apenas para Eren. A capacidade de ser carinhoso, de amar alguém romanticamente, todas apenas de Eren.

Era incrível como apenas aqueles olhos magoados conseguiam que fizesse e dissesse coisas que nunca imaginou, mas quem estava querendo enganar, já era claro para todos que faria qualquer coisa pelo Yeager mesmo que no começo reclamasse, e naquele caso não seria diferente.

— Vamos, Levi. É só uma dança, uma só! — Eren pediu pela quarta vez na noite, agarrando a mão do Ackerman para chamar sua atenção.

O mais velho apenas levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, entediado, enquanto levava a taça de vinho até a boca com sua mão livre, não se dando o trabalho de responder o outro. Já tinha falado uma vez: não iria dançar e não estava inclinado a mudar de ideia.

— A Hange vai ficar triste se você só ficar sentado a noite inteira, é a festa de casamento dela.

— É exatamente por ser a festa de casamento dela que ela não vai perceber. — Levi brincou com os dedos da mão de Eren, que fez o seu máximo para não derreter ali mesmo, distanciando-se do namorado com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Sem graça. — Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro, deixando Levi sozinho na mesa enquanto bebericava seu vinho outra vez.

O Ackerman suspirou, sabendo que Eren permaneceria de mau humor por um tempo até que esquecesse daquilo; a verdade era que não era exatamente por não querer dançar que recusara o convite, apenas tinha… Vergonha. Sim! Era um sacrifício admitir mas não queria que Eren soubesse que não sabia dançar, porque queria ser perfeito ao olhos verdes.

As músicas que tocavam ainda eram lentas uma vez que era apenas o começo da festa, mas Levi tinha certeza que em pouco tempo Hanji colocaria a coleção de pop anos 2000 que tanto gostava para soar nas caixas de som. Os casais aproveitavam para se juntar na pista de dança, movimentos suaves apenas para acompanhar a melodia calma e Levi se sentiu péssimo por fazer aquilo com Eren, sensação que só pesou mais quando este apareceu novamente na mesa, expressão magoada e taça de vinho cheia entre os dedos. A bebida de Eren desapareceu em segundos dentre os lábios avermelhados e, ainda que Levi soubesse que ele também não ficava bêbado com facilidade, se preocupou.

Ainda teve que se repreender em pensamentos por alguns minutos antes de repetir as ações do outro, virando sua própria bebida antes de levantar puxando o acastanhado pelo braço para que eles fossem até a beira da pista de dança, um sorriso já aberto no rosto do companheiro quando se virou de frente para ele, menor esperando iniciativa que não demorou a vir.

Eren circulou a cintura do parceiro, dando-o um beijo na testa.

— O que te fez mudar de ideia?

— Hm. —  _ Tudo. Você. _

Eren revirou os olhos com a falta de resposta, puxando as mãos do Ackerman para circundarem seu pescoço para que enfim pudessem começar passadas lentas. A música vibrava alta nos ouvidos do casal e mesmo que não fosse agitada deixava Levi de certa forma irritado, desconcentrado o suficiente para que não conseguisse acompanhar o vai e vem ritmado dos pés do maior. Menos de uma música e o Ackerman se sentia mortificado após pisar nos calçados pretos do Yeager pela terceira vez, enterrando sua cabeça no peito largo quando escutou-o rir baixinho, a voz rouca livre de qualquer deboche ou maldade, transmitia apenas o que sentia: felicidade.

— Era por isso que não queria dançar? — Eren começou.

— Calado.

— Sabe que não ligo, não é?

— Fala isso depois de fazer aquela cara horrível.

— Bom… Você tem um ponto. — Riu novamente, abraçando o menor contra si e parando os movimentos. 

— Obviamente.

— Não me culpe, você faz tantos exercícios, não achei que dançar seria algo difícil.

— E desde quando atividades físicas são parecidas com dança? — O mais velho levantou a cabeça irritado, dando um cutucão no namorado, que nem mesmo se afastou.

— E eu sei lá! Você faz esgrima, vai saber!

— Sim, e dançar envolve espadas?

Eren soltou um sorriso malicioso, falando em um tom mais baixo ao pé do ouvido do amante.

— Bom, eu conheço uma que envolve. — Eren reclamou ao receber outro cutucão nas costelas, rindo com a careta de Levi.

— Não se esqueça que eu também faço Boxe.

— Isso foi uma ameaça? — O mais novo riu, segurando a mão menor entre a sua para poder guiá-los para fora do salão, a música não desapareceu mas agora também não passava de um som de fundo confortável, quase como som ambiente.

— Não queira saber. — Levi murmurou, a briza da noite chegando como um alívio em sua pele e os dedos arrastando-se para soltar um pouco sua gravata. Não havia mais ninguém onde estavam, então se permitiu tomar aquela liberdade momentânea.

Eren andou até estar alguns passos em sua frente, uma mão nas costas e uma diante de si, palma virada para cima e costas levemente inclinadas como em uma reverência, olhos brilhantes encarando-o com carinho.

— Tsk… — Levi virou o rosto, segurando a palma que lhe era oferecida mas não deixando por isso. Puxou braço alheio com força, obrigando Eren a tropeçar alguns passos até trombarem peito com peito, o maior levemente agachado quando dedos envolveram seu maxilar, trancando olhares um no outro. — Sabe que eu não sou de romantismo, Yeager. Não me trate como se eu fosse de vidro.

— Eu te trato como a pessoa que amo. — Eren juntou as testas, beijando Levi e endireitando a coluna antes de novamente envolver o parceiro pela cintura. — Sobe em cima dos meus pés.

— O que?

— Só sobe.

— Explica.

Eren bufou, revirando os olhos.

— Eu quero dançar com você.

Levi estalou a língua no céu da boca antes de se afastar, segurando-se no paletó do maior para se abaixar e retirar os próprios sapatos, meias ainda permaneceram quando alinhou os calçados com a parede mais próxima.

— Minha avó consegue explicar melhor que você, e eu nem tenho avó.

— Carinhoso como sempre.

— Mas você gosta.

— Nunca disse o contrário. — Eren recebeu o outro em seus braços mais uma vez com felicidade, ajudando-a a se equilibrar em cima de si. — Começa com a sua direita no 3. — E assim Eren começou a contar. A dança dessa vez foi mais fluída, o Ackerman pegando o jeito após pouco tempo e Eren tinha certeza que ele já era capaz de seguir sem pisar em seus pés, mas gostava de tê-lo daquele jeito. Ambos balançando de um lado para o outro abraçados.

Levi aproveitava para se apoiar no mais novo, cabeça outra vez escondida no tronco quente mesmo através de todos os tecidos da roupa social, a música que tocava já tinha trocado algumas vezes e agora era mais animada, mas o casal pouco se importava com o fato.

— O que você acha de eu te ensinar quando estivermos em casa? A dançar digo.

— Hm, sim. — Levi respondeu baixinho, levantando olhar para poder encarar o maior.

— Não é tão ruim né.

— Hm. Você não é nada mal.

Uma meia verdade, a posição de seus pés em cima dos de Eren era super desconfortável, mas Levi não se importaria de fazer alguns sacrifícios pelo namorado.


End file.
